Letters To Claire
by September's Sapphire
Summary: **AU  sorta ** Leon left on an important mission and had to leave before Claire arrived home. They decided to write letters back and forth to keep in touch with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any character from it (except my OC's.. Those I own..) Capcom owns them.

A/N: Hurray! My second post! I feel alive in the world of ! *sighs* I like the couple Claire x Leon.. One of my favorites. Next to Chris and Jill.. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dear Claire,<p>

Spain is warm this time of year. I still can't find the president's daughter. Plus, the people in town aren't the friendly type. They're attacking me because I'm not "allowed in the village". The two people who drove me in were skewered to two poles. Sucks to be them. I miss you more than you can believe and I hope to come home soon. I hope you brother didn't think I'd just left to abandon you still pregnant with our child. The government showed up and said I had 5 minutes. I knew you would be home a few minutes after I left. I begged them to let me stay until you returned home. They insisted I left ASAP. I feel extremely bad for leaving without a note. I love you with all my heart. I hope to see you soon.

Forever Yours,

Leon S. Kennedy

P.S.

Send some of my love to our little girl. Have you thought of a name yet? I like Elina. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wish summer break could hurry up and get here.. Because of the snow I got this year, school has already been pushed to the 20th of June.. Monday.. June 20th.. Besides from my ranting, here's chapter 2. And to people who ask why it's short; it's a letter.. And plus I'm in the middle of class when I'm writing it... :D

Disclaimer: I wish it wasn't true, but, I don't own any characters from Capcom or RE... Sadness...

* * *

><p>Dear Leon,<p>

I figured you didn't just leave me. I saw imprints in the grass that looked like it belonged to a helicopter. Sometimes I wish you didn't work for the government. It really away time we have together. Couldn't they have sent a different agent? Guess not. You are their best. But, then again, you do deserve a break once in a while. I miss you when you're gone. Elina is kicking more often. I think she knows you're gone. She's probably thinking of you right now as I'm writing this letter. Well, it's getting late. I need my sleep. I love you. I hope you stay safe.

-Claire


	3. Chapter 3

Didn't realize this "chapter" was really short... Stupid cursive.. Oh well.. Eh.. It also works out because of the situation at the end.. :D Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Dear Claire,<p>

I was hoping you'd notice the imprints. You're smart like that. I hope Elina turns out to be like you. Smart and beautiful. Of course she'll be strong like her father and strong hearted like her mother.

Great news; I found the president's daughter. She's not as helpful as I thought she would be. Guess I've been around you too much. I also ran into Ada. Don't worry. Nothing will happen between us. I found out she's working for Wesker. I promise you, I'll keep my distance as far away from her as possible.

I got to go. More villagers are coming.

-Leon


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. Do I really need to state that no characters from any video game or movie or anime/manga belong to me? I mean.. I's a waste of time..

A/N: I have returned! Yay! School has pushed me further away from my computer time with all the state testing and cleaning and all that crazy jazz.

I'd like to give a special thanks to those who have commented and favorited and stuff. I really appreciate it. It makes me feel happy on the inside. Without further adu, here's chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Dear Leon,<p>

Whatever you do, stay away from Wesker. My stomach churns even when I write down his name. I've had nightmares every night since I returned home with Chris from Rockfort Island. I don't know what could happen to you if you were under his control. If Ada is working for him, she's already a goner. I'm sorry.

On a happier note, Chris and Barry finished with the baby's room. It looks wonderful! They did a great job. It's colorful and the curtains are beautiful. All the furniture has been moved in and the bedding has been put on to the mattress in the crib. All I need now is clothes, diapers, baby wash and bottles. The baby shower is in 2 days. Rebecca and her mom are coming over to help me get ready. I can't wait to see everyone again. Baby's pressing on my bladder. I got to go!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: How long has it been since I've updated? Um... Can't really remember... I haven't had any computer access for months... I'M SOOOOO SORRY! T^T But, thanks to my school, I can finally frickin' put something up... Well, after this long wait, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Dear Claire,<p>

I'm glad the room is finished. Now all we have to wait for is Elina. When you see everyone, be sure to tell them I said hi. Tell Chris that I could sure use his help out here (haha). Thank Rebecca and her mother for me. Oh, and I lost the president's daughter.. Those stupid ganados captured her and now I've got to find her again. Wish me luck. Love you lots and can't wait to get home.. Whenever that'll be.

-Leon


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Two days in a row! Whoohoo! XD I couldn't help myself.. I had to update again. It feels soooo good! (That's what she said... :P) Well, enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Dear Leon,<p>

Everyone says hi and wishes you luck in finding the president's daughter. We all pray for your safety. Please don't die on me.

Chris laughed at the cry for help and said that a man like you doesn't need any help. If I wasn't so pregnant, I would come down there in a heartbeat and help. But, I can't. Which sucks.. I can only stay home and give you moral support..

The baby shower went well, just so you know. We are stocked with the things we need for months. I hope our little girl arrives soon. I want to see her cute little face..

Well, I should probably go. Jill and Rebecca are taking me to see a movie in a few hours. Talk to you again soon.

-Claire


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, good news. In February, my mom gets money from her school to spend on things not related to school and I get my Christmas money.. (I know.. After almost 2 months, right?) Anyway, I'm planning on getting a new cord for my laptop with that money and then I'll be able update from home instead of at school.. Yay! :)))

Here is the next chapter btw.. Also, I think this fic is coming to an end.. BUT! I will write a little one-shot story that follows this fic.. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Dear Claire,<p>

Even if you weren't pregnant, I wouldn't want to put you in harm's way. I know you've been through hell and back with the whole Rockfort Island crap, but, you don't need to go through that again.

I'm glad the baby shower went well. You aren't the only one who wants to see our little girl. I can't wait to get home to a loving wife and child. I miss you every day I I'm here.

Good news (again); the president's daughter is safe with me and we've almost escaped from this nightmare. Only a couple more days and we should be free from the threats of the ganados.

Soon, I'll be home and near you once again. Gotta run.

-Leon


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well.. I couldn't find a computer cord for my laptop.. (Sadness) So, I'm still updating from school.. Anywho, I think this'll be the last chapter on this fic.. This weekend I will write the oneshot and hopefully have it posted within the nest two weeks (if I can find time to type it up... ^^") I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Ciao~

* * *

><p>Dear Leon,<p>

I'm so glad to hear that you will be safe and returning home soon. I can't wait to see you again and wrap my arms around you. I've missed doing that. And I'm sure that you've missed it too :)

I showed everyone your most recent letter and they were happy to hear you'll be returning home shortly. I'm sure after this mission the agency will give you a bunch of time off from work so you can stay home and be with your family. If they don't, well.. They'll just have to deal with an angry pregnant woman ;)

Love you and can't wait to see you.

-Claire


End file.
